


Why The Hell Am I An Wraith?!

by orphan_account



Series: The Misgivings of Vanity [1]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Break, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Mitsuki Swears A Lot, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Homophobic Mineta Minoru, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mineta Minoru Dies, Multi, Nedzu is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Original Character-centric, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Post-Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Season/Series 01, Singer Midoriya Izuku, Spoilers, Sweet Toga Himiko, Trans Uraraka Ochako, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nex always thought that his days would be normal and he would enjoy life now that he was transferred to UA after an incident left him traumatized but no he just had to somehow be thrown into the mess of the hero course because he could 'relate' to them on a therapeutic level.OrA general ed kid is used to help the traumatized 1-A and 1-B recover from the summer camp before their next exams and plans. Whilst he gets fucked in the ass but the universe for somehow catching villains attention.Cross posted on FF.net
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Hagakure Tooru, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Original Male Character(s), Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Sero Hanta/Todoroki Shouto, Yaoyorozu Momo/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Misgivings of Vanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880074
Kudos: 13





	1. Dad, What The Fuck?

**[Time]: 5:37 [Date]: July 2nd, 2132**

"Help me out here. I need a stat boost!"

He nodded and crossed his arms, he is so glad he bought this skill right now. " **[Boost!]** Party member Rin!" Once he was done an orb of green light appeared and then landed on Rin creating a status effect of stat boost of twenty percent for five minutes. Rin then pulled out his daggers and rushes towards the boss throwing a horizontal slash and then a vertical slash ensuring the paralysis and bleed effect work, sadly the bosses level was too high. He then looked at the name color and coughed on his own saliva. "That things name is like way~ RED! I'm pretty sure that means strong as hell!" Even though he was complaining he kept attacking whilst adding debuffs to his attacks in hopes of slowing the monster down. He hated his life, how did this come to be again. Oh right his dad was a bitch!

**[Time]: 1:24 [Date]: October 7th, 2131**

He was here wating for his dad, but no not even on his birthday can his dad even bother to show up, he checked his wrist watch that he got for his fourteenth birthday and sighed, it had been an hour and his dad was still a no show. In all honesty he should have listened to mom and cut all ties with him, just as he was about to get up and leave some shouted in his general direction.

"Hey you! With the ugly ass watch and emo clothes."

First, okay, that hurt. Second, wearing a black and orange shirtsleeves shirt that said 'S*perdry', some black Le*i's Jean's, and black and orange lebron's was not emo. It was being a good person to the fashion gods and matching. He looked up and saw some guy with an unkempt beard and shaggy clothing on heading towards him.

"Is you Jade's boy? He said you'd be here, told me to tell you he'd be waiting at the Mustafa Shipment Docks. Said ne there before nine in the evening."

Okay, that was totally not shady and damnit what did dad get himself into this time that he needs his help for. His quirk was useful for you see just like the video game character Noctis Lucis Caelum his quirk uses a pocket dimension where I can do all sorts of things. His quirk is an AQ or Artificial Quirk, his mom was against letting some shady scientist do it but dad did it because they paid enough money for his debts to be paid off. So learning his quirk was based off a video game character, Nex studied him until he could control his quirk as perfectly as Noctis. It was fun. He paid the bill for the restaurant he was waiting at where the man had made a scene and cause people to whisper about him and left. It took a whole fifty seven minutes to get there to find his dad and some guys with suits, tank tops, and all sort of things there. His father approached him.

"Ah, there's my boy! I knew you'd come. I'm so thankful...it means that you can pay off my debt!"

He stared at his father with a blank face and then to the men ahead and sighed, he stated at the one he assumed was the leader with his whole posture.

"How much?..."

The man stared intently and pointed to him while glaring at his father.

"Sorry kid, nothin personal but your dear old pops bet your life on a gamble he couldn't afford. He thought he would win and now we have to kill ya. Blame yer pops"

The men grab him and he was about to retaliate until they took something out their pockets and cuffed his wrist with it, it was a...quirk cancelling bracelet. He glared at his dad with malice while struggling to break free of the goons grasp, he kept trying and struggled. The last thing heard before he started sinking tha is to the fucking GIANTS ASS MOTOR they attached to his foot by chain was his dad saying how much of a hero he was being by paying off his fathers debt for him.

"Let me out of here! So help me dad if I ever make it out I'll expose you AND KILL YOU YOU BASTAR-"

With that he stated sinking...he was glad he at least said goodbye to his friends today even if he didn't know he was going to die...who was he kidding, he WANTED to live! He didn't wanna die, he wanted to live! Kicking as the water entered his nostrils he struggled to break free while the tears were not visible they were coming out of his mouth...

**[Congratulations, you have completed the secret quest 'Courage of the Faux'. You have earned the reward to use the system. Accept?] [Y/N]**

'What...I...What's happening..."

**[Not accepting will result in heart failure 0.2 secs after denial]**

'I accept!' And with that he vanished from underwater and everything went dark for Nex Nightblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly let me know what you think and what I can improve on.


	2. Oh, Cool I'm A Gamer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nex wakes up in a hospital.
> 
> His mom comforts him.
> 
> He reflects on his father's misgivings and plans.

**[Time]: 3:48:27 AM [Date]: October 8th, 2131**

Blackish white. That was all he saw, a blackish white everywhere. Beeping. That was all he heard, a loud beeping. Sore, oh god, he really felt sore and that was an indisputable fact. Willing his eyes open with all the strength he could, the first thing his gaze met was a plain white ceiling with the lights on. He sat up and looked around, stifling a yawn, his eyes landed on an IV drip connected to his arm and the heart monitor that had the annoying beeping that signified his pulse. Not wanting to do something that could get him in trouble he searched his bed for the call button, locating it on the arm rest he pushed the red button and hoped someone would answer his call to give him some insight on what happened.

'How...how did I get here?..' he thought to himself as he tried to recollect every possibility of him surviving, he failed to notice the screen above him with a blue lighting. His thoughts were interrupted by a nurse coming in. She had a warm aura around her that made him feel comfortable, she smiled at him as she went through standard procedure of checking him and his vitals before standing near his bedside. "Is there anything I can help you with, little mister?" Ignoring the jab at his height and hiw she giggled at his face contorting into one of confusion he started to figure a way of asking without giving too much away. "How did- How did I survive drowning with an engine motor attached to my leg? There's no possible way. My quirk was cut off too because of the restraint bracelet. So..how?" He didn't like to sound morbid but there was no way in the seven gates of hell he should have survived, right now he should be, excuse his mafia talk, sleeping with the fishes. So someone needs to explain to him how an Japanese-American boy who was made quirkless by a bracelet survived drowning without using his quirk.

The nurse looked at him with a forlorn type smile and looked at him as if he had escaped hell, which in technicality, he did because he knew he was going to help with all the cursing and fighting he did. She kept the smile up as if it was her job and kept staring at him as if to tell him she had no idea. Getting the message he let out a defeated sigh and laid back down in his bed while, rudely might I add, waving his hand as if to tell the nurse to shoo. She took it in stride while giggling and leaving,the boy raised his arm in the air and reached out for nothing only for a blue screen to appear in front of him scaring him. "WHAT THE- WHAT THE FUCK-." Now if you asked hospital staff why there was a girly scream and they investigated, Nex would say he never screamed and didn't know what it was but the totally didn't happen. If it did then Nex would totally not be sweating bullets. After his little breakdown, and assuring the staff he was not in pain and was NOT mentally insane, he stared at the blue screen in front of him. Now normally if you have abnormal symptoms then you tell your doctor about it while you're in the hospital but this, this was way too weird just talk about. The screen had a dark blue hue to it and text for him to read.

.

.

.

**[You have (2) unread messages in quest(s)]**

.

.

.

Now if you told past him that one day he would wake up in a hospital bed and see a game screen in his vision, he would laugh at you. Right now he didn't know what to do,it could be someone's quirk but that wouldn't make sense because all hospitals are mandated rights to use quirk canceling technology in all their rooms in case someone had a quirk they cannot control, so now there was no way to explain this as above quirk natureand classify it as a hallucination. Not even bothering with it he dropped any form of attention to the 'screen' and flipped over deciding he would enjoy a nice nap. Unknown to him, the screen opened one of the quest menus, it mentioned a penalty quest if a daily quest was incomplete, underneath it was a timer icon that overtime changed from green, to orange, to red. Rumbling, that was what he heard and felt because everything was rumbling...wait! His body flew up in a panic as he looked around, theterrain changed from a hospital room to a sandy, barren desert with no signs of lif- oh nevermind there was a giant centipede snake thing. He stared at it with a fearful gaze, feeling provoked and hungry the centesnake(?) thing released a fould smelling roar at him and that was his question to run, while he was running the screen decided now would be a good time to appear.

.

.

.

**[Alert!]**

**[You have not completed the daily quest. You are now heading towards the 'penalty zone' for a certain period of time.]**

**[Quest Directions]:**

**[Penalty Quest]:**

**Survive.**

**[Goal];** **Survive until the time runs out.**

**Time Required: 4 hours**

**[Time Remaining:] (3h 59 min 57 sec)**

.

.

.

He stared at the screen in horror, he didn't even have any weapons in his Armiger! This thing wanted him to run for four hours because he didnt do a stupid daily quest?! He wanted to huddle into a ball and cry right now but then he'd die so he opted for crying while running, what did he, a fourteen year old know about fighting with a giant beast? Nothing that's what! So he would bide his time and keep running as long as it meant he lived and didn't get eaten by a giant centesnake. After four continuous hours of running he did it, the timer hit zero and the terrain changed from barren desert to hospital room with him covered in sand on the floor that was also covered in sand. A nurse curious of the commotion coming from a room reserved for priority patients enters the room to find sand and an unconscious boy on the floor, she rushed to his side and raised her voice calling for help when he didnt respond to her.

**[Time]: 2:25:57 PM [Date]: October 8th, 2131**

If life was trying to fuck him over then it was doing a great job. He woke up to the doctor saying that they would have to call a quirk specialist to see if he had a forced manifestation when drowning and seeing if it was a mutant quirk otherwise it would have been cut off by the cancelling signal. After a boring check up and question in which he answered with lies as to what happened, his room was cleared if the sand and he was informed that his mother was here to visit. Now for those who didn't know, his mother owned the Nightblade conglomerate, she was a very trendy and famous person, the only reason she had dated his father was because she liked him but when she found out about his 'business trips' then she dropped him right there. "Mom...I should have listened to you. You always said dad was using me but all I did was feel pity and fall for his son stories. I'm-I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." His mother had an expression that gave off the feeling of sorrow, she leaned in and gave him a hug telling him that it would be okay, after a long and tear filled family visit, his mother left and promised to see him more when he got out of the hospital.

With his mother gone and the room void of any signs of life, Nex was left to his thoughts, he reflected on how his father always came to him after the day his mother cut off the bastard and denied the man any money for his illegal activities. After coming to the conclusion that it wasn't merely out of Pitt but he wanted to believe his father actually needed him and wanted to be around him, the boy didn't know what it was but something in him finally cracked. It was like he lost a part of him that wouldn't be able to be brought back. He looked up noticing the screen wasn't there, thinking on how to bring it back he couldn't come to any conclusions. Wait. 'Thinking'. He focused hard and with a lot if effort the screen appeared again, he saw that he had one messages and sighed and let his thoughts do the working.

.

.

.

**[Alert!]**

**[Your rewards have arrived.]**

**[Message!]**

**[Daily Quest: Preparing To Become Strong 2.0]**

**Has Arrived**

Nex stares as the box remains unchanging. 'Open.' He thinks as the screen changes and a new message appears in front of him.

**[Quest Requirements]**

**[Daily quest: Getting ready to become powerful.]**

**Goal**

**[Incomplete] Push-Ups [0/100]**

**[Incomplete] Sit-Ups [0/100]**

**[Incomplete] Sqauts [0/100]**

**[Incomplete] Running [0/10km** ]

**[Warning! – Failing to complete this daily quest once more will bring a punishment associated with this quest again.]**

.

.

.

Staring at the screen with a blank face, Nex internally was panicking, he would have to go through that hellish desert again if he didn't so this damn quest. He knew this wasn't fake anymore and that was the terrible part because it meant failure equaled death. Then it hit him, he never wanted to be a hero because of the spotlight that even the smallest heroes got, he once considered vigilantism but changed his mind because he was too weak. But with this, he could do it, he could be a different type of hero, the type that didn't need to go to a hero school for years just to hone power, this 'system' was allowing him to take the easy way to strength that could protect himself and others. Like that, a spark grew, a traumatized individual who hid what he could became the largest vigilante ever and it all statyed from him drowning, if one looked in Nexus Nightblade's eye right now they would see a fire in his eye that promised to strength for himself and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was made as a prologue and I forgot to put the crack but serious tag. Also, Nex's version will be slightly different from Sung Jin Woos. He will more than likely have some Gamer elements in his system.
> 
> I plan to rewrite the first chapter because it didn't look good to me.


End file.
